Generation 1
The first generation of humans were spawned into existence by some massively powerful being, 160 humans evenly divided into the 4 cardinal directions, all roughly at the age of 8. The 4 tribes would break into smaller deviations, each smaller group developing their own culture and conflicts with others. This time was filled with war and strife, humans were knew and as such didn't have any history or knowledge to look back on, few people had fire or tools, they survived solely as hunter/gatherers, barely getting enough food to survive. Next Generation. Northern Cardinal Tribe Summary - The Northern Cardinal tribe, like all of the cardinal tribes, was a single tribe only for a small amount of time, the northern tribe split into 4 tribes, the Yaapo tribe, ruled by Yaapo, The Egidio Tribe, oddly enough not ruled by Egidio, Boaris the Goat, one of the north's most dangerous men holds hostage control over the Egidio tribe that was once ruled by Egidio, they other tribes believed that Egidio was still in control held his children to greater belief of power, while the Goat family remained in domination of the Egidio tribe for many generations, eventually fully taking control. The Jeremy tribe, ruled by the child rapist Jeremy, Jeremy, at a young age raped and impregnated a woman, later Jeremy took the child, and raped it periodically while he raised it. And the Shattuck tribe, similar to the Egidio tribe is not ruled by Shattuck, at least not directly, the tribe is being controlled from the inside by Maximus, who was one of Boaris' right hand men, Unlike Boaris, Maximus' legacy didn't continue, it didn't with him as the only child he had, his mother abandoned in the woods, to grow up rather poorly. At the universal age of 8 of the original 160 (UA8) the humans started to exist, starting from nothing, their cold 8 year old selves, imbued with certain words from the all powerful deity that spawned them in this world and the basic knowledge of physical movement, they survive barely until the possible 40 remaining ones, possibly, could have just always been 40, i dunno. ***''Not really canon, but i wanted to write something about how they got here, so fuck it, it don't need to be true, can and probably should be left ambiguous, but meh.*** The 40 find their way into a cave, cold so terribly cold, they huddle up to keep warm, eventually they get hungry, a brave small number of people go out Yaapo, Boaris the Goat, Shattuck, Jeremy, and Maximus, they search for food, find a bunch of berries and bring it to the rest of the group, they all eat, they drink the snow, use leaves, and scavenged animal hides to make sure they don't freeze to death. This goes on for many years, always Yaapo, Boaris, Shattuck, Jeremy and Maximus go, always bringing back berries from the same looking bush. Until UA9 when Egidio, the man that usually stays at the cave to scare off wolves getting closer, ends up going on a scavenge trip with the 5, Egidio ends up bringing the wrong berries home, these berries end up getting everyone sick, throwing up, fever, the sorts, this leaves the 5 that thought the berries weren't right, the original scavengers left to provide for everyone on overtime as they couldn't keep anything down, though Maximus and Boaris refuse to feed other people more than themselves, making Egidio join the scavenge group again so they can collect more to make up for Boaris and Maximus. Egidio doesn't make the same mistake he did before. at this point dressed enough to survive the cold for longer, they collect as many berries they can for an entire day and return to disperse the berries, some people favored smaller groups, separating them into 4 sections, the ones Yaapo fed, the ones Egidio fed, the ones Jeremy fed, and the ones Shattuck fed. The group Egidio was feeding contained Boaris, who already was getting more for himself from scavenging, but then started to steal from other people, the same goes for Maximus, but Maximus ends up being good friends with Shattuck, and Maximus stops stealing from the people and just mooching straight from the source. This sickness did eventually pass, but the separation was still present, the groups only become more separated as time progressed, no real friendly relationships formed, and Maximus and Egidio kind of stimulated aggression. This led to Yaapo, Shattuck, and Jeremy all to leave the cave to search for a better home, which they all did, Yaapo found a deep inlay in the ground, lived there, Shattuck was in a bunch of trees with logs and twigs built around the trees connecting them to shield from wind and Jeremy Laid behind a steep hill, twig roofing atop trees stopped them from being snowed on. Egidio, on the other hand, remained in the cave, feeding his people still. During these camp buildings Maximus grew to be good friends with Shattuck while building the twig wall. And Boaris in the cave with Egidio treated everyone terribly, eating most of the food, verbal abuse and physical threats. For the rest of the time between UA9 and UA15, a large number of rude and violent encounters with rival tribes members led to every tribe sending its best, and most angry men and women to fight eachother, this, of course, having only 10 people per tribe, the fight was rather lack luster, bat'tleh Oiv Kahn'not Deh'ath, literally translating to "Battle of the cannot die" though no deaths occurred on the battle field, many injuries were sustained, broken arms and legs, things of the sort, which, if able to be healed would be fine, but they had never interacted with this type of injury before, so that had no idea what to do, people ended have their limbs heal wrong, some never to be functionally used again. Aswell as the rape of Kala by Jeremy, leaving her pregnant, observing animals the people already knew that the bump growing in her is a child. All this, of course, created more tension between the tribes, but in fear of more loss, none of them made a move, this battle injured Boaris the most, breaking both arms and several ribs, while Boaris was bed ridden, Egidio the rightful ruler stabbed Boaris to death. in UA15 the Yaapo tribe, and Egidio tribe merged together, as Egidio tribe was most angry at Jeremy tribe, as was Yaapo. Their forces joined and was ready for any attack, aswell as food being more plentiful because of new picking areas, and overall a better deal. The other two remained seperated though, as they had caused serious damage to each other during the fight. At this point Jeremy's child is born, he hears of this from a scout, and goes and steals the baby, injuring some people on the way out. He names her Daughter. Everything else remains plateaued, births occurring UA16 to UA18. At UA 23 most of the Original tribe members are dead, at UA28 Jeremy rapes his 12 year old daughter, Daughter, impregnating her, this leads to Daughter stabbing her father in his sleep, taking over the Jeremy Tribe. Yaapo and Egidio went on a hunt, ended up getting killed by wolves, leaving 12 year old CarmYaapo Daughter, the daughter of Yaapo, and 11 year old Egidioson ruling the combined tribes. And Shattuck and Maximus getting in fight over something trivial, end up beating eachother to half death, which in a world that doesn't know basic first aid, is full death. This leaves Bigson to rule Shattuck, as Maximus had no children he called his own. Eastern Cardinal Tribe 'Summary' - The Eastern Cardinal direction, like every other direction was one tribe was one tribe for a brief amount of time, due to dueling controlling attitude from Kenaniah and Abraham the collect as many people join in a separation, they separated evenly, 20 on each side, they remained uncontacted until UA25 when Kenaniah, his many men and many children attacked Abraham, enslaving the children and adults, using them for work lest they be punished. The East, started exactly lie the north, small amount of knowledge and the blessing of language, I will skip the majority of the fluff, as it is nearly identical, they are cold, they find a place to live. But instead of only 5 people going out and collecting food, its the whole of a the population, while scavenging the 40 break up into groups of 20, headed by Kenaniah and Abraham respectively, these two groups only grew more sepereated at time progressed, by the UA9 they decided to have no contact with eachother. At UA9 the Kenaniah tribe stopped using every tribe member to gather, and instead just used the 10 women, headed by Slave, the hardest working of them. The Kenaniah tribe stayed in the clearing they first found, whilst Abraham and his people left to find unclaimed land, ending up settling in a large covering of trees, they made makeshift walls from twigs and slept on crosshatched beds. All was stable, by UA11 Garnet and Abraham started ruling their tribe together, sharing the resposibility of the group. By UA13, Kenaniah had his first sexual interaction with Linsay, impregnating her. Similar to the North, once a bump was formed they knew a child was going to emerge. Kenaniah found great pleasure in sex, as did his mates, and as such impregnating every woman in his tribe, leaving him 10 children by UA15. The Abraham tribe at this point also started to have sex, and children, no internal conflict occurred, all was entirely stable until UA25, when Slave accidentally found the Abraham tribe's camp, she quickly told Kenaniah and by nightfall the next day Kenaniah moved in to capture the Abraham tribe. Enslaving them making them do all the hunting and gathering, some of the Abraham tribe died, including Abraham himself. By UA27 Kenaniah died, not being replaced by a single rule, but instead his 10 children. The decedents of the Abraham tribe remained enslaved, many female members where raped, providing even more slave labor for the future generation. The tribes were still as separated as ever, but the Kenaniah kept a close eye on the Abrahams and made sure if any work not done was punished. Southern Cardinal Tribe 'Summary'- The Southern Cardinal tribe is the only tribe the remained a single group, no real ruler was found or selected, it was all controlled by the people. The South was a coastal nation, quickly learning to spear fish the Southern tribe stayed well fed compared to the rest. And unlike the other Cardinal tribes even more, the Southern Cardinals had a microscopic amount of language, clocking in at a total of 21 real words, they didnt have a use for these words except for basic communication, all things that were really important could be said with hand gestures. This, along with an abundance of free time to do the lack of need for food gathering, led to spoken language becoming a game, combining words to describe things that didn't already have words, this wasn't actively used, but if clear directions needed to be told, it could be. Like the other cardinal tribes, the Southern Cardinal, was spawned from a powerful deity at UA8, and given 21 words in whole to communicate, as one would with that few words, the mostly used their hand gestures as they scurry around to find warm, they all huddle together to keep warm, the ocean breeze makes the situation even colder. They slowly move away from the gravely cold beach into the woods, huddling under trees and covering themselves with leaves as a make shift blanket. The southerners quickly learn to tie knots from the leaves and wrap them selves up with long stiff greenery. During this time the Southerners grow hungry, sending 2 children in ether direction, Jacob to the north, and Zev to the south. They both returned with their own food, Salix arctica(Arctic willow) that Jacob collected, the stalk of which are edible and provides vitamins, and an Arctic cod and an Atlantic mackerel from Zev, providing the necessary calories, all known as W'hyi, M'yar, and V'yirt respectively. All the members ate the plants and fish, leaving only the skins and small bits inside the fish, this was called a S'yalm, which ended up becoming rather useful in clothing making, they would take the fish skins and tie knots similar to the way they would with leaves, creating long think strips of practically fish skin ropes. They would wrap this around the limbs and body to keep warmth in, this in addition to the tightly wrapped leaves kept them warm enough to survive. At UA9 the one of the tribe members, Obama broke a sick making it into a point and stabbing the fish with it, this saved them a lot of time as before they were just trying to grab the fish with their bear hands. And Gabriel(Direct ancestor of Wintaker) created what doubled as a head wrapping and a basket to collect W'hyi, this was used to collect more of the plant and bring it to meals. The Southern Cardinals were rather well fed and left much time to play their language game they created, by UA10 the Southerns increased their word count from 21 to 50, still a tiny number, but helped they talk in a more complex way. Hand gestures were still commonly used to refer to actions, and general location. The members that most often played this simple game were the same that provided for the tribe, Jacob, Zev, Gabriel, and Obama. Jacob and Zev, had a long wronging rivalry in this game, one always hoping to have made more words than the other, they also realized that the 21 base words that hand were slightly unruly when it came to creating new words, so they created their own way of shortening the words, turning "Kyo'yol D'yin'yo", meaning a good hunt, or a large meal, into the Jacob "Kyeh'Dyeh" At UA15 the first child was born, Mol, the children of Bumpy and Molly. The southerns, having no living animals to judge from didn't know what was happening after Bumpy had sex with Molly. They assumed the bulge in Molly's belly was the blood from her period building up, and assumed that she was going to grow indefinitely, but after 9 months Molly experience stomach pains, the group laid her down and was unsure what to do, after a period of time a child came out, still connected. Bumpy cut the cord with his teeth and held the baby. The belief was, after more children being born, that having sex closed a blockage inside the vagina and caused the period blood to build up, and eventually solidify as a child. Jacob had 3 children, teaching them all the words of the language, making sure that they used them frequently, Zev had a single child, teaching it the same. By UA19 all tribe members had children. by UA25 all original tribe members were dead. Western Cardinal Tribe 'Summary - 'Like the other Cardinal Tribes, the Western didnt remain a single tribe for long. At UA9, the Western Cardinals became the first to master fire, oringally finding it in an abandoned Amazon camp, at UA10 the tribe broke into 2, one small group ruled by Ansel, and the other ruled by Pilib who sought to not have an interaction with Ansel, through a series encounters between Ansel and members of Pilib's tribe, caused a third tribe to break off from Pilib, this one ruled by Addison and who's sole goal was to dominate Ansel. Though this was short lived as the 3 grew further apart from eachother. At UA21, the entire hunting force of Pilib's tribe attacked both Ansel, and Addison, rounding them up for the crimes Ansel commited and the crime of Addison breaking away from Pilib originally. Many tribe members died from this and the rest were captured, during their time in captivity, 2 members of the Addison tribe ended up escaping, Marco and Place, they fled for as long as they could, and continued traveling until they had children, who also continued traveling. During their escape Addison, Ansel, and Pilib all had a large feast in hopes to heal the wounds between them, this was shortlived as Ansel, asked to see his children. To assert dominance to make it know that he is not to be toyed with, killed 3 of 4 of his children, thinking he killed the last, he returned to the feast, taking his best friend Perry to see his children as they fled from Pilib's camp, Perry was recaptured and executed as Ansel watched. Ansel, after a great deal of damage done to him from getting lost was then speared through the head. at UA22 Addison was unfairly tried for murder, leading him to attacking Pilib, both getting killed by Thomas. At the end of UA22 Thomas was set to be executed for killing the leader, causing an uprising splitting the tribe into people who were loyal to the laws Pilib set forth and those who werent. The ones following Pilib's law was ruled by Eleanore, wife of Pilib, and what she called her children. This rivalry continued for many years, eventually dying down at UA24 due to seperation between the groups. By UA26 all members of the original Western Cardinals were dead, in short, 1 small tribe and 1 medium tribe seperate from the larger tribe, later the 2 smaller tribes get captured by the larger and absorb them again, than they seperated into 2 because of internal conflicts. At UA8, like all other tribes, the Western Cardinal tribe was spawned from an unknown deity of great power, gifted with basic knowledge and language. They huddled together under trees to stay warm, and learned that moving quickly would keep them warm, so they did so by running large distances and back. During these runs the tribe members would drag dead animals they found to increases the work, and heat, bringing the frozen dead meat back to the main camp. It was quickly learned that the hides of the dead animals can be used to stay warm, and collect more of the berries and plants that had already been eating. During one of these long runs at UA9 Pilib found a clearing of land with a single lit torch lying in the middle, this was from an Amazon journey that was interrupted by a pack of wolves. Pilib brought back the flame and learned that putting wood in it would make the flame bigger, Pilib tried once burning the meat from the animals they found, creating a more delicious meal. At UA9 Ansel sought to claim the fire for himself, defeating the fastest runner the group had Addison by sneaking up on him and bashing his head in with a frozen piece of meat, leaving Addison face down in the snow Ansel entered the major camp. He climbed a tree and announced that he was taking over, one member, John, stood against this, but Ansel swiftly got rid of his opposision with a quick bash of frozen meat to the nose. the group temporally accepting Ansel as their leader brought him more meat and berries. During this gathering time the other members of the group made a plan to grab the fire at night and flee. And thats exactly what they did, when Ansel and his new found partner Perry fell asleep, the others grabbed part of the fire and ran. In the morning, Ansel wanted to hunt them down and journeyed for quite awhile, eventually needing to make camp. During the night, a terribly frost bitten Addison through burning animal hide onto Ansel as he slept, causing him to awaken and race after Addison back to his new living area, a cave, the entire camp was inside. Ansel, seeing this as an opportunity dug a slight trench around the mouth of the gave and put sharpened sticks in it to trap them inside. As he saw the numbers of the inhabitants in the cave dwindle he built a chair out of animal bones to watch them. Eventually he saw no more members and climbed into the cave, finding no one or their bodies. He explored the cave and found it had another opening, he exited through the second opening and could see a small camp with fire not too far. Ansel and Perry go towards the flame, the members of Pilb of tribe spotted Ansel coming, preparing their next best runners in the trees with spears, they wait for their enemy to be in attacking range. The first spear is thrown at Perry, going through his right leg, crippiling him and causing Ansel to go in to a frenzy, running towards the direction of the spears and brutally injuring all he could see. After being overwhelmed the two flee, Perry screaming as he tries to walk on his now useless leg. That make it back to the cave realtivly unscathed, as they rest inside, remaining warm, 2 outsiders return to the cave, with bags of fruit and meat, the two, Janine and Jed, unfazed by meeting their previous enemy and quickly became good friends. Ansel saw this as an oppurtinity, and with the help of Janine traveled back to Pilib's tribe, asking for medical help from Pilib in deal for them to never see each other again. Pilib returns with Ansel and bandages Perry's wounds. During the time Pilib was at the Ansel cave, Addison gathered a group of his most trusted friends and left Pilib's tribe in hopes to hunt down Ansel, not knowing he now lives in the cave. Addison Returns to their first camp taking 3 torches of fire, they settle quickly in the familar land. Ansel in his small group continue to live in the cave, and Pilib remains in the new camp. By UA12, a smart feller named Ezra uses the same method they have been using to make bags, by taking animal hides and tying it to a frame, Ezra creates slanted roofing by tying animal hides to 2 close trees, this area becames the food storage area, but the idea quickly starts being used by everyone to cover their sleeping areas. Pilib throws an animal carcass onto their fire in hopes to make it grow, it didnt, but did produce this delicious meal, the Pilib tribe quickly switched from eating raw meat to cooked meat. At this time, the first western child is born, Carth, son of Robert and Catherin, Carth takes a rather strong liking to Eleanore, one of Pilib's best friends. At UA14, Ansel and Janine grow closer and have their first child, Theodore, then at UA 15 Buttface, and then at UA16 Foot and finally at UA 17 Cranberry. Addison has his first child, Grasyon with Alma in UA15, followed then by their daughter Eleachore in UA17. All remained the same, the Addison tribe remains living off of berries and raw meat they find, leaving them with only hand axes as tools. The Ansel collects berries and attempts to kill animals occasionally, leaving them with basic clubs. And the Pilib tribe, being the most advanced picking berries, and killing animals of varying sizes with spears, this came as a great advantage at UA21 when the majority of the Pilib tribe deemed that the tribes that broke off from them many years ago needed to rejoin Pilib. So, in UA21 Pilib sent 2 small groups to capture the two. With the superior weaponry the Pilib tribe quickly captures the two tribes, separating the adults and the children from each other into separately dug in pit like areas. In the adult pit, two members of the Addison tribe, Marco and Place escape without anyone noticing, and ran for days, eventually stopping to rest and eat, then continuing on the journey outwards, having 2 children on their travel. Directly after their escape, Pilib hosts a feast in hopes to mend ties between the three tribes, with meat, berries and other edibles all tribe members eat, distracting themselves from the family that had just been killed during the capture. Ansel, wanting to assert dominance over Pilib, did the only thing logical, he asked to see his children. Once infront of them, Ansel strangled the life out of his 3 oldest, but mistaking the lack of movement from his youngest as death. He returned to the feast, grabbing Perry and fleeing, they best soldiers chase after them. The chase lead them to the cave they once lived in, Ansel decided to climb to the peak, which Perry simply couldnt do with his injured leg. Perry fell to the ground and was taken by the Pilib soldiers and carried back to the tribe, leaving Ansel as he was too high up to chase. Ansel, getting colder by the moment decided to come down the cliff and flee on the ground as the Pilib soldiers would return. Wondering through the woods Ansel ran into a a pack of wolves, he runs from them but gets tired and attacked. During this time Perry sparked a relationship with Lola right before his death, having sex with her, she will later have a child named after the father's best friend, Ansel. Ansel crawled back to the camp, bleeding to death, arriving just in time to see Perry get beheaded by Robert, and then promptly getting speared through the head by Thomas. For the next year the Addison tribe slowly merged into the Pilib tribe. Addison being taught how to hunt and teaming up with Lola as a hunting partner. Eleanore takes care of Cranberry as her own. In UA22 Addison and Lola go on a hunting trip, during this trip Lola hit her head and died, when Addison returned the entire tribe assumed it was a murder, but Pilib took pity on him, instead of the standard execution, Addison was made to remove his fingers by snow, he went through with it and froze off the majority of his left hand, this caused Addison to snap and attack Pilib, they get in a fight and both get greatly injured, Thomas, seeking to end the fight speared Addison through the chest, accidentally spearing Pilib as well, killing them both. This sparked a massive fight between the people who were once in Addison's tribe and those in Pilib's, many died. Lenox and Cranberry fled and lived in the cave Ansel once lived in. Eleanore stayed at the camp taking care of the children who's parents died, all others moved to Addison's old camp. They remained unconnected for the rest of the generation. By UA29 all original humans died out. The children continued to live. ''o160 All 160 of the humans, most play no role in the major history, but all exist, all have names, all have children, all of this is on a family tree, but individual pages for all of them would be time consuming, some of these have links, they lead to the time i was doing it the long way, then gave up before starting again, maybe one day every one of the 160 will have pages, but for now, to indivdual pages for lesser important people will be omitted. There will be a family tree gallery here, in the future. the following is a list of the original 160. This will only be done for generation one, as the later generations start to become to tedious to copy and paste, if you want to see the full list of inviduals per generation, for whatever reason, check out the family tree, m8. Also the dates are all fucked up, some people are born to early or to late aswell, so mostly scrapped for now. for somereason it says there are 161, idk whats up with that # Yaapo # Alen # Benigno # Deandre # Drystan # Carmelita # Delia # Fran # Heidi # Jo # Egidio # Boaris # Geza # Guido # Ittai # Joetta # Kala # Kamile # Laia # Lillian # Jeremy # Mauro # Raimundo # Red # Alameda # Lotte # Martina # Naomi # Oceane # Patsy # Shattuck # Maximus # Samuel # Ansel # Chris # Ranka # Serenity # Stainislava # Veonika # Zeynab # Plaec # Eleanore # Catherin # Lola # Ursula # Palc # Scarlet # Rikki # Wilburg # Peony # Deziree # Piper # Malandra # Phillipa # Place # Katrina # Emma # Stephanie # Alma # William # Marco # Shelah # Pilib # Rowan # Robert # Lenox # Robin # Addison # Roddy # Ezra # Oscar # Michael # Thomas # James # Joseph # John # Perry # Ansel # Jed # Janine # Theodore # Kenaniah # Hanegan # Titus # Donoghue # Barrie # Larson # Bray # Jemmy # Darrel # Genghis # Abraham # Kaden # Rowland # Kipling # Beaumont # Justin # Gray # Slade # Kit # Lindon # Linsay # Brant # Kaitlan # Laila # Slave # Gail # Isabelle # Melinda # Elissa # Myranda # Marie # Janna # Maryann # Stephanie # Alsia # Emma # Nancy # Betty # Regina # Garnet # Matthew # Morgan # Asid # Jacob # Gabriel # Zev # Zack # Will # Robert # Bumpy # John # Thomas # James # James Brother # John Brother # Andrew # Martin # William # Zachery # Obama # Elizabeth # Barabara # Linda # Ruth # Debra # Angelia # Mildred # Marian # Carolyn # Molly # Florence # Jenice # Tamara # Vivian # Marian Sister # Lauren # Luz # Betty # Katina # Courtney